Sumireko Usami
“I’m going to save all of you. But I can’t save myself.” General Information Sumireko Usami is the main antagonist of Urban Legend in Limbo and is the main protagonist of Violet Detector. She's a human from the Outside World with psychic powers. She was the first president of the Secret Sealing Club. In the multiverse, she was pretty much a normal person. Although, sometimes she got involved in the activities of the heroes, such as when she defeated Darkneous. Personality Sumireko is a high schooler with somewhat of a superiority complex. She considers herself above her peers and can't stand being near those she considers beneath her. Sometimes filled with unabashed bravado and confidence, a night in Gensokyo changes her tone to something a bit more humble. Following her defeat and the end of her Incident, Sumireko gains a sense of respect for the people of Gensokyo and decides to pursue friendship with them. Despite her somewhat naive personality, she is an intelligent and cunning young woman. Abilities She is a strong psychic, an individual capable of various powers associated with the paranormal, including but seemingly not limited to levitation, pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis, telekinesis, psychokinesis and teleportation. Story Sumireko is the main antagonist of Urban Legend in Limbo and the final boss in most of the characters' scenarios in story mode. Sumireko manages to go through the Great Hakurei Barrier by using the power stones, which are special orbs gathered from Mystery Spots in the Outside World. However, after a short period she is suddenly ejected from Gensokyo. Learning from this, Sumireko starts with brief excursions into Gensokyo to learn more about it, appearing to anyone who catches sight of her as an ominous black shadow. Sumireko soon devises a plan to spread rumors of the power stone’s powers and scatters them around Gensokyo for its residents to find. Once the stones are gathered, they warp back to the Outside World, just for enough time for Sumireko to learn about them before they are transported back. She then re-enters Gensokyo and scatters the orbs again, thus beginning the incident of Urban Legend in Limbo. Her plan works for a while, and although she is baffled at why everyone who comes out of Gensokyo ends up fighting her, she enjoys it nonetheless. Soon enough, Mamizou Futatsuiwa is made aware the incident, and devises her own plan: she claims to have Gensokyo's own power stone in her possession when challenging Sumireko, claiming it would allow her limitless travel between Gensokyo and the Outside World. Mamizou instead tricks Sumireko into entering Gensokyo the proper way, which does let her stay there, but as Sumireko does not know how to get back out, she is trapped in Gensokyo. Sumireko's story mode in Urban Legend in Limbo follows her as she is trapped in Gensokyo, whose residents attempt to scare her to teach her a lesson. In the end she is confronted by Toyosatomimi no Miko, who reminds Sumireko that she can use the power stones to escape Gensokyo temporarily. She returns to the Outside World, and believing she will eventually be killed by the youkai of Gensokyo, she decides that when her time in the Outside World runs out, she will sacrifice herself to, purportedly, unleash the full power of the power stones and destroy the Great Hakurei Barrier. Before being brought back to Gensokyo, she is confronted by Reimu, who realized that one of Sumireko's power stone was swapped for a Lunar Capital stone, which if activated would link Gensokyo with the Lunar Capital instead. Reimu defeats her and prevents the Orbs from activating, and upon returning to Gensokyo she is detained by Reimu, Mamizou and Kasen Ibaraki. Deciding Sumireko was no longer a threat, they return her to the Outside World. A few days later, Sumireko reappears at the Hakurei Shrine, as she had discovered that ever since leaving Gensokyo, she could travel back there in her dreams. Sumireko is a playable character with an unlockable story mode in Antinomy of Common Flowers. In her story mode, she is stuck in the dream world and desperately tries to leave. She teams up with Doremy Sweet to traverse through the Dream World and then Gensokyo, eventually leaving to the outside world only to find that not only has her original dream world self has taken over her real-world place, another clone of her has challenged both other Sumirekos. In the multiverse, Sumireko decided that she wanted to go home to the outside world so she could see her friends and family again. Sumireko did this by tricking the heroes into gathering all of the dark power stones for her. When Sumireko finally got them all, she absorbed the power of the dark stones and returned to the outside world, but she accidentally brought the other characters with her. Since she brought fantasy into reality, the balance was falling apart, and both worlds were slowly being erased. Sumireko sacrificed herself to fix the balance by flying into a beacon of light that she created with her last word. The other characters were returned to the multiverse, except for Sumireko, who ended up being trapped in the dream world for three months. Relationships Mokou Fujiwara Initially annoyed by the high schooler, Mokou wins the battle finding herself appreciating the girl's power, and feeling a mutual fondness for her. Sumireko felt at ease around her. Renko Usami Due to her name, similar appearance, and involvement in the creation of the Secret Sealing Club, she may have some kind of relation to Renko. However, the specifics of this connection is as yet unknown. Her profile suggests she is an ancestor of Renko, from the present time. Sukuna Shinmyoumaru Sumireko finds Shinmyoumaru adorable, claiming to want to somehow take her home as a pet, much to her annoyance. Doremy Sweet Sumireko’s dream self has become an annoyance to Doremy for causing problems in the dream world. However, Doremy gets along well with the real world Sumireko. Koishi Komeiji Sumireko dislikes Koishi for stealing her phone. Sagume Kishin The power stones were brought back into the multiverse by Sagume. It was later revealed during the Lunar Capital event that Sagume manipulated Sumireko to cause the incident and upset the balance. Rin Satsuki The incident caused by Sumireko in Everquest was all a part of Rin’s plan to erase everything and create a new world. Sumireko’s incident was the closest thing to success for Rin. Quotes “Don’t tell me that this battle was just a dream!” ”To be honest, I really dislike this kind of horror...can’t you just stay put, you weirdo?” ”Mary-san, huh? Wouldn’t you just block her number if she called?” “Nessie was made up. It’s obvious.” ”That hurt pretty bad. But it’s a dream, so it’s alright. But wait...the other day, the bruises didn’t go away...” Category:Events Category:Final Boss Category:Heroes